Plastic to Real A Baby Story
by A little French Girl
Summary: Cela commence avec Stiles, Jackson et un bébé en plastique et conduit à l'amour et une grossesse réelle. Ils ont eu des problèmes avec le choix du prénom par deux fois. Mpreg


**Notes de l'auteur:** Ceci est écrit pour mon ami basilxhallward, qui voulait un mpreg tout doux sur Stiles et Jackson !

**Note de la Traductrice:** Salut les amis nous voila encore une fois réunis pour cette fois sur un one-short Teen Wolf de Eowyn rain et sur un couple assez inattendu mais que j'affectionne assez (Bon en même temps j'affectionne quasiment tous les couples yaoi de Teen Wolf dès que Stiles est dedans sauf quand c'est avec Boyd ou Scott la c'est trop... x) ). Bref **_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>-"Oublit ça Stilinski, nous n'appelerons pas ça selon un stupide personnage de bandes dessinées!"<em>

_-"Ok, alors un, ce n'est pas "ça" , c'est "elle" , et deux, je suis vraiment blessé Jackson! Notre petit paquet de joie mérite un nom épique comme Robin, ou Selena, ou même Kyle! Kylie c'est un nom de fille, non? "_

Jackson claqua la porte de son casier de gym et jeta une regard agacé à Stiles.

_-"Tu te souviens que ce "bébé" n'est pas réel, pas vraie? C'est un robot électronique que nous avons pour un ne sommes pas réellement parents. Je me retrouve juste bloqué avec toi en tant que partenaire parce que Danny a dû resté chez lui a cause d'une grippe."_

Stiles le regarda outré et couvra les oreilles en plastique du bébé.

_-"Ne parle pas de cette façon devant le bébé. Oui, elle est faite de silicone et d'un ordinateur super compliqué de la taille d'un bébé mais il l'a fait pleurer et salir ses couches, alors pour les deux prochaines semaines, elle est réelle pour nous deux, mon pote! "_

Stiles prit le bébé et commença à le bercé dans ses bras, roucoulant devant son petit visage.

_-"C'est vrai! Tu es note mignon petit muffin sucré de devoir! Nous sommes censés te traiter comme nous traiterions un vrai bébé, parce que ton ordinateur enregistre comment nous nous occupons de toi."_

Le bébé en plastique commença alors à gazouillé. Les yeux de Stiles s'allumèrent et il laissa échapper un rire surpris. Si il avait regardé Jackson à ce moment, il aurait vu le regard doux qu'il lui lançait alors qu'il s'éloignait de son casier. Stiles suivit le garçon blond tout en continuant à parler au faux bébé qu'il portait dans ses bras.

_-"Quelle fille intelligente! Tu va etre plus dorloté par moi, que par ton gincheux de papa qui est juste là-bas."_

Jackson se retourna et leva les yeux au ciel. _"La ferme Stilinski."_

Stiles leva les yeux de son chérubin, pour répliquer, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il pencha la tête, les yeux plissés._ "Hey Jackson, t'as t-on déjà dit que tu avais vraiment de petites oreilles?"_

**Cinq ans plus tard**

_-"Oublit ça Stiles, nous ne nommerons pas notre bébé d'après un personnage de Batman!"_

-"Hey! C'est pasjuste mon coeur! Je t'ai laissé appeler celui que nous avions au lycée Porscha, j'ai tous les droit de choisir le prènom de celui-ci!"

Jackson, qui était assis dans leur appartement, enceinte jusqu'au yeux, ( qui aurait pu dire que les loups-garous mâles pouvait tomber enceinte comme les hippocampes? ), regarda fixement l'amour de sa vie, si maladroit mais au combien magnifique.

_-"Stiles, cher idiot, C'était un faux bébé pour les cours. Là c'est un véritable bébé. Que. Je. Porte."_

_-"Ouais, mais ce bébé nous a menait là où nous sommes maintenant! Sans ce bébé, nous n'aurions certainement jamais passé autant de temps ensemble, se faire botter les fesses par le surnaturel ne comptant pas. Je n'aurais certainement jamais su que tu aimes faire des câlins, ou combien j'aime vraiment mordillé vos si sexy lobes d'oreilles! "_

Jackson roula des yeux et soupira. "Très bien. Je suis d'accord pour Barbara, parce que c'est celui qui est le moins susceptible de la traumatisée à vie. Maintenant, bouge tes fesses, va me chercher mon chocolat chaud, frotte mes pieds ... et câline moi. Dans cet ordre. Ou sinon Barbara est rejeté, et je commence à chercher dans les prènoms de joueuses de lacrosse féminin ".

Stiles se leva, embrassa le front de Jackson et lui caressa son ventre si volumineux. Jackson sourit alors que Stiles entrait dans la cuisine.

Après tout, Stiles n'a pas besoin de s'avoir qu'il y a une joueuse de lacrosse féminin nommée Barbara Sullivan.

Stiles sourit et chantonnait pendant qu'il réchauffait le chocolat chaud.

Comme si je ne savais pas qu'il a accepté Barbara à cause de Barbara Sullivan! Qu'il pense qu'il a gagné. Peut-être que je pourrais plus facilement le persuadé d'accepté que son deuxième prènom soit Harley ou Quinn(1) avec ça.

* * *

><p>(1): Pour les personnes qui ne connaissent pas vraiment l'univers de Batman, un des personnage s'appel Harley Quinn (elle est l'assistante du joker et est raide dingue de lui).<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Note de la traductrice:<strong> Nous y voila vous et moi a la fin de cette histoire vous a-t-elle plu? Je suis sûre qu'elle vous a au moins arraché un petit sourire si ce n'est pas le cas je suis au regret de vous annoncé que vous n'êtes pas humain pas de chance! (ou en faite si vous êtes peut-être le prochain terminator! trop cool) ;p

Bref trêve de bêtises! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ça me ferais extrêmement plaisir. Sur ce je vous dis a bientot pour une autre traduction! Bye! :D


End file.
